


Enough Said

by deawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Dean can't process that Sam just said he's in love with him; not at first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot that can be a stand-alone, but it is also a companion piece for "The Conversation" I posted just yesterday.
> 
> Not beta'd; mistakes all my own, but you can alert me of them if you please. 
> 
> As always thanks to my beautiful muse and wife for being her. Enjoy reading and comments, request, criticisms and compliments welcome.

The words Sam spoke were exceedingly important. Dean knew this, but he couldn’t concentrate upon them over the sound of a thundering heartbeat he realized was his own. This conversation was over a decade in the making, and Dean discovered he was completely unprepared for it. It didn’t matter that he had entertained countless fantasies of initiating this exchange over the years. Now that the outside world encroached upon favored dreams, it was Sam who broached the subject matter. Sam; brave Sam; the words inevitably could only manifest because they originated from Sam. Sam was the one with the balls; the confidence, discipline, and ability to take the risk in asking. Dean was the coward; the one who buried his emotions so far down that they would never see the light of day, regardless of how painful the suppression was: or how quickly it was killing him. Dean couldn’t breathe; the oxygen in his lungs vacuumed out by the precise confession of Sam’s words.  Dean listened without processing the words; cataloguing them in his subconscious to play on a repetitive loop just to convince himself that he had heard his little brother correctly. Certain words were seared deeper than others like; love, need, always and please. Yet it was a single phrase that completely brought Dean to his emotional knees:

 

“I need you, Dean.”

 

All the devotion, worship, love, and desire in Sam’s entire being concentrated into that single sentence and his brother’s name. Sam needed Dean and Dean could never deny Sam anything that he ‘ _needed’_. It was neither in Dean’s nature nor his DNA. Surrender encompassed him and Dean charged forward to crash his chest against Sam’s and embrace him as if their very lives depended on the action. Too many words; too much talking; Sam had already professed his need so what else needed to be said?

 

Dean placed a hand upon the nape of Sam’s neck beneath his hair, before his fist closed around the brunette strands. His mouth devoured his little brother’s as his opposite hand clutched a fist full of Sam’s tee shirt between the shoulder blades.  Nothing mattered except their kiss; Sam’s taste exploding upon his tongue as he sought out the corners of Sam’s mouth and mapped every bit of it into memory.  Now that he had tasted his brother once, he could never stop kissing him. Dean wanted to leave his eyes open to witness Sam’s expression, but he was far too close to see him clearly and surrendered to the darkness behind his eyelids as their kiss intensified.

 

Sam’s arms encircled Dean in a crushing embrace. Dean pressed forward against the flesh and bone wall of his brother and desperately pushed himself into every dip, curve, and give of Sam’s body. He sought to fuse, meld, and combine their physical forms as much as possible.  The deep moan that Sam emitted, shot down Dean’s spine and radiated out to his limbs, warming him internally as if he possessed a nuclear core. Sam had fallen silent and was now pawing at Dean, tugging him closer and tearing at his clothes to touch the scared flesh beneath.  Kiss upon kiss formed and severed like the incoming tide on a secluded beachhead. More, more, more, the two brothers ground together and now kissed one another with all the passion they had suppressed over the years.  Sam came up for air first, hands gently cradling Dean’s jaw, thumbs resting near the center of his cheeks. Hazel eyes spun in dazed lust, drinking Dean’s features in like Sam drew in breath.

 

“Dean- “

 

“Shhh.”

 

Dean captured Sam’s mouth once more and maneuvered them in the general direction of the bed.  Sam went down first and Dean followed, legs spreading in sync so that thigh muscles were pressed against rock hard crotches.  They humped lazily against one another as they continued to kiss one another. One of Dean’s hands found its way up underneath Sam’s tee shirt at the side, rough hands sliding up towards a nipple. Sam’s hands tugged at the tails of Dean’s shirts and dragged over the expanse of his bare back, nails lightly scratching; leaving red streaks as proof Sam had been there.  Dean moaned and fisted his opposite hand in Sam’s hair, to tug his head back and expose the full length of Sam’s throat.  Sam gasped, breaking their kiss, mouth hanging slightly open as he silently willed Dean to caress his neck with the wet heat of his mouth. Attuned to Sam’s desires Dean obeyed, starting beneath the jaw and working his way down.

 

Dean’s name rumbled in the center of Sam’s chest, rolling up and out of him as his free leg slid to hook over Dean and pull him closer. The friction between them was maddening; jeans tight and now uncomfortable, but neither male could stop long enough to pull away and undress.  Dean bit at Sam’s throat, his hand released Sam’s hair and moved to rest at the base of his neck; fingers fanning up towards his jaw. The pressure of his palm was light at first but fingers constricted just a little, making Sam arch and gasp in surprise. He caught a glimpse of Dean’s forest green eyes seconds before they devoured each other in yet another famished kiss. They began to tear at one another, hastening their press of pelvic regions to tempt orgasms from them both.

 

Dean grunted and yanked at Sam’s tee shirt, stretching it out of shape slightly as he kissed Sam, as if his younger sibling was the only source of oxygen in existence.  In response, Sam arched upwards before collapsing back against the mattress and thrusting his hips hard against Dean’s thigh.  Dean came first, Sam tumbling after him seconds later. Panting the two continued to grapple, holding one another tightly as they kissed and kissed.  Ejaculate cooled in their underwear, neither male giving it the slightest of acknowledgement. Edge lifted slightly now, Sam severed an exceedingly lengthy kiss and met Dean’s gaze.

 

“Strip?” Sam panted dizzy with his orgasm and lack of oxygen from their kisses.

 

Dean merely grunted a response and the two began wildly to undress the other.  Sam exhaled a laugh as he battled entangled limbs and restrictive footwear in order to expose Dean’s flesh. Dean’s answering chuckle silenced the moment Sam’s dimples appeared, his smile lighting up and expanding in Dean’s chest until he nearly stopped breathing.  Dean gently took Sam’s face in his hands, gaze locked with that of his little brother and breathed, “Beautiful.”

 

Sam’s smile inverted in honored surprise, before his lips captured Dean’s tenderly. They breathed one another’s breath and Sam felt tears prick his gaze.

 

“Shhh.”

 

Not another word was spoken as clothes were shed and naked flesh sought a way to fuse with the opposite body.  Hours passed as the brothers took turns claiming one another. Dean had never considered a time when he would permit, let alone crave; anal sex for himself. Yet with Sam it was an expression of devotion, and the only way he could cleave his little brother closer than ever before.  Both Winchester brothers sought to consume the other by whatever sexual means at their disposal and left no stone unturned.  While there were moments when Sam had to lead and Dean follow, Dean committed himself to plowing headlong into whatever direction Sam gave him.  In turn Dean brought a tenderness and possessive nature to their union that Sam had never believed possible from him.  The most secret places of Dean were laid bare to Sam’s exploration both physically and emotionally.

 

By the time dusk threatened to break over the motel, Sam and Dean lay drenched in lubricant, sweat, semen, saliva, and exhaustion.  Softly they both chuckled, neither one willing to roll away from the others embrace even though it was almost unbearably hot to lay meshed together.

 

“De,” Sam inquired elongating his big brother’s nick name.

 

“What?” Dean laughed failing to sound annoyed at the fact that Sam was talking again.

 

“Starving.” Sam pouted rubbing an open hand over the center of Dean’s chest, fingers brushing lightly over a nipple.

 

Dean arched at the flicker of touch, flaccid cock twitching threatening to fill.  “Pizza?” Sam nodded and kissed Dean’s opposite nipple. Dean shivered slightly at the brush of lips.  “Beer?”

 

“Please?”

 

Dean’s grin broke across his face, blinding in joy.  Sam’s returning smile was just as brilliant and happy; so beautiful that Dean didn’t even care he had to get up, get dressed and leave Sam for a few minutes to wrangle them dinner and drinks.  Sam **_needed_** Dean, and that was all that ever mattered.

 

~Fin~


End file.
